bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
Bub
Bubu Mama Papa Grandpa |altforms = Bubby|altnames = Bubblun|name = Bub|voiceactor = Yoko Kaneko}}Bub, known as in Japan, is the protagonist of the Bubble Bobble series. He is a green Bubble Dragon, and the twin brother of Bob. Bub made his debut in the first Bubble Bobble game, and has appeared in nearly every game in the series since. His human form is named Bubby. Biography Appearance Bub is a green Bubble Dragon with yellow spines. He has reddish-pink arms and feet, as well as a white stomach area. Like most Bubble Dragons, Bub has a single visible tooth in the upper middle part of his mouth. In some titles in the series, Bub is shown wearing goggles and a satchel, a trend that started in the mobile title New Bust-A-Move. Personality Bub is generally portrayed as being rowdy and cheerful, always looking for adventure. Bub has a strong sense of justice, and is always willing to help people in need. He shares a close relationship with his brother, Bob, and the two have gone on many adventures together. Abilities Bub's trademark ability involves producing and firing bubbles from his mouth. If the bubbles make contact with an opponent, they get trapped inside, allowing Bub to pop the bubble with his spines in order to defeat them. Along with utilizing the bubbles to attack foes, Bub is also able to jump on them in order to reach new heights. In several games in the Bubble Bobble series which feature playable characters with different stats, namely Bubble Symphony and Bubble Bobble Revolution, Bub is usually the most rounded character, bearing average jump height, speed, bubble fire rate, and range. In addition to his normal bubbles, several games have allowed Bub to charge up his bubbles, the effect of which varies from game to game. The first game to feature this ability was Bubble Bobble Part 2, in the form of the technique, which allows Bub to fire multiple bubbles at once. Additionally, if the player continues to hold down the button and continues to charge, Bub will inflate like a balloon, allowing him to slowly float upwards, allowing him to access previously unreachable areas. The Super Bubble returns in Bubble Bobble Junior along with the floating ability, however, Bub encases himself in a bubble instead, similar to the stage transitions in the original Bubble Bobble. A similar mechanic is implemented in Bubble Symphony, with each of the four playable characters having a different formation of bubbles that they can fire. Bub is able to shoot three bubbles straight forward, trapping any enemies directly in front of him. Unlike Bubble Bobble Part 2, the ability to float is not present in the game. Bub retains the ability to charge his bubbles in Bubble Memories, albeit with a new twist. By charging up his bubbles, Bub can unleash a which can trap multiple enemies at once. This ability returns in Bubble Bobble Revolution in the form of the , which in addition to trapping multiple enemies, can bounce off of walls. After bouncing off of a wall, if the Charge Bubble collides with Bub, he will enter it and perform the technique, which allows him to charge into enemies and defeat them. In Bubble Bobble Double Shot, Bub gains the ability to blow Thunder Bubbles after obtaining a Crystal Ball. History Bubble Bobble Bub first appears in Bubble Bobble as the first player character. Bub, along with his brother, Bob, were turned into Bubble Dragons by Super Drunk after attempting to rescue their girlfriends, Betty and Patty, who were kidnapped after wandering into the Wizard's Forest. The duo sets out to travel through the 100 levels of the Cave of Monsters and defeat the girls' captor. Upon reaching the bottom of the cave and defeating Super Drunk, Bub and Bob manage to rescue their girlfriends, as well as their parents, who were under the control of an unknown figure who had been giving orders to Super Drunk. Rainbow Islands Bub appears in human form as Bubby, who acts as the main character of Rainbow Islands. Bubby is shown being transformed into Bub by the Boss of Dark Shadow's magic and thrust into a cage along with the transformed villagers of the Rainbow Islands if the player gets a Game Over while fighting the game's final boss. Bubble Bobble Part 2 After his adventures in human form during both Rainbow Islands and Parasol Stars, Bub returns to his Bubble Dragon form in Bubble Bobble Part 2 to rescue his friend Judy, who has been kidnapped by the Skull Brothers. Bub and Bob set out to defeat the evildoers and rescue Judy, traveling to their lair and defeating the various monsters that await them along the way. After defeating the Skull Brothers, a Fairy returns Bub to his human form, and he and Judy reconcile. In the original Japanese story (which was also used on the back of the game's box in North America), the characters in Bubble Bobble Part 2 are actually named and , and are the descendants of Bub and Bob. This is ignored in the North American manual, and most supplementary material for the game presents the two as simply being the same Bub and Bob as the original Bubble Bobble. Judy was also Cubby's girlfriend in the original story, but she is mentioned to just be a friend of the duo in the American version. Bubble Bobble Junior After being away from his village in order to train, Bub returns one day to find his home in crisis. The inhabitants of the village have been abducted by the newly revived demon king, Great Skel, who has unleashed his army of monsters upon the land. Upon seeing this, Bub sets out to rescue the villagers and defeat the demon king. Much like Bubble Bobble Part 2, the main character in the original Japanese story was known as , also known by the nickname |Baburun Junia}}. Although still called Robby in the North American intro to the game, most American supplemental material disregarded this and gave the protagonist's name as "Bub". Bubble Symphony Bub appears once again in Bubble Symphony, joined by Bob and new playable characters Cororon and Kululun (known as Peb and Pab in later titles). The game begins with the four reading a book, when Hyper Drunk emerges from within, transforming the four into Bubble Dragons and banishing them to the Storybook World. The four must find the four keys hidden throughout the Storybook World, and defeat Hyper Drunk to return home. If Bub collects three bubbles, each with the letters 'R', 'O', and 'D' on them, he can transform into Bubby, attacking instead by blowing bubbles through a bubble pipe. After defeating Hyper Drunk, the four become the kings and queens of the Storybook World, and return back home. Bubble Symphony's intro states that the four characters in the game are the children of Bub and Bob from the original Bubble Bobble, but several sources contradict this, namely the game's promotional flyer, as well as later games featuring Cororon and Kululun that simply refer to them as Bub and Bob's girlfriends. Bust-A-Move Bub is the main playable character in Bust-A-Move. In this game, he must shoot bubbles out of a Bubble Launcher in order to pop the bubbles of a matching color at the top of the stage. Unlike later games in the Bust-A-Move series, Bub is the only character available to the player outside of Vs. Mode. Bust-A-Move 2 Bub appears once again as the main character of Bust-A-Move 2. In the game's Story Mode, Bub comes across a Monsta working for Drunk, who is stealing the stars from the night sky. Bub journeys across Rainbow World in order to stop Drunk and return the stars, meeting both friends and foes along the way. After reaching Castle Drunk and defeating Drunk and his mech, the Mechanical Prototype Bub, Bub returns the stars back into the sky where they belong. Bub is also the playable character in the game's Puzzle Mode, but a different character can be selected in the console version if the player inputs a code. Bubble Memories In Bubble Memories, Bub and Bob act as the only two playable characters once again. The two now have the ability charge up their bubbles to create a giant bubble in order to capture multiple enemies at once. In the beginning of the game, Bub and Bob set out to save the inhabitants of Rainbow Island, who have been transformed into Bubble Dragons by the Super Dark Great Dragon, who also broke the Rainbow Potion. Bub and Bob must climb the Rainbow Tower and defeat the Super Dark Great Dragon, as well as obtain the seven Rainbow Potions to return everyone to human form. After defeating the Dragon for the first time, he raises the Tower of Darkness out of the sea, which Bub and Bob must ascend to defeat him once and for all. After Bub and Bob square off against the Dragon's true form, they use the combined Rainbow Potion to change everyone back to human form. Bust-A-Move 3 Bub returns as the main character in Bust-A-Move 3. In the game's Story Mode, he competes against other characters, each of whom has an arcade game representing them. In Bub's ending, he throws a party with the other characters after defeating Drunk, but they end up leaving his house a mess when Bub wakes up the next day. The penultimate boss of the game, Debblun, resembles an overweight verison of Bub. Bust-A-Move 4 Bub journeys across the cosmos in Bust-A-Move 4 to recover the Rainbow Bubbles, which were stolen by Cleon, who is working for the evil Madame Luna. Bub travels to various planets, collecting the Rainbow Bubbles, eventually heading deep into space and fighting Madame Luna. After Madame Luna is defeated, it is revealed that Drunk was controlling her. Bub defeats Drunk and returns the Rainbow Bubbles to their rightful place in the cosmos. Super Puzzle Bobble Bub is the primary playable character in Super Puzzle Bobble. He is visited by Chack'n, who tells him that the Tree of Time is about to be eaten by monsters called Time Eaters. Bub and a partner journey with Chack'n to help defeat the Time Eaters. Bub is always one of the characters that is used, the other is selected by the player. In the end, it is revealed that Drunk is behind the Time Eater invasion. After being defeated by Bub and his friends, Drunk flies outside of the dimension, swearing vengeance upon Bub. Classic Bubble Bobble In Classic Bubble Bobble, Bob has fallen ill and Bub must retrieve the Moon Water to heal him. Bub must defeat Darkness Drunk's minions and retrieve the Moon Water from Darkness Drunk himself. Bust-A-Move Millennium Bub is the main character in Bust-A-Move Millennium. In Story Mode, he sets out to retrieve the Gold Bubble from Drunk. Super Bust-A-Move Bub appears in Super Bust-A-Move as a helper. He always appears alongside the player's character, helping them move the Bubble Launcher. Super Bust-A-Move 2 Bub appears in Super-Bust-A-Move 2, serving the same role as his appearance in Super Bust-A-Move. Bubble Bobble: Old & New Bub appears once again in Bubble Bobble: Old & New, playing an identical role as in the original Bubble Bobble. His design in the "New" mode is significantly taller and slimmer than he is usually depicted. Puzzle Bobble Pocket Bub is a playable character in Puzzle Bobble Pocket. He appears alongside Bob and several enemies from Bubble Bobble. Puzzle Bobble DS Bub is a playable character in Puzzle Bobble DS, alongside Bob, Chack'n, and several enemies from Bubble Bobble. Bubble Bobble Revolution Bub and Bob are joined by newcomers Robolun and Lovelun in Bubble Bobble Revolution to defeat the monsters and rescue their friends. The four must collect the nine Revolution Bubbles to unlock the gate to Drunk's Castle, which is where their friends are being kept. The four can charge up their bubbles and ricochet them at the wall to charge into enemies. Bust-A-Move DS Bub appears once again as the main character in Bust-A-Move DS. Bust-A-Move Deluxe Bub returns in Bust-A-Move Deluxe. He is one of five characters returning from Puzzle Bobble Pocket. Bubble Bobble Double Shot Bub and Bob go to visit their cousin Bubu and their grandfather in Bubble Bobble Double Shot. While looking around in the attic, the trio find a treasure map. Setting out to find the treasure, they journey across the island Bubu lives on, traversing its many hazards and fighting enemies along the way. After reaching the end of the directions on the map, the trio come upon a treasure chest which their grandfather pops out of. He reveals that the map was fake, and that the journey was his present to them. He awards the trio the Heart of Courage and tells them to remember that courage will always be with them. Bust-A-Move Bash! Bub is a playable character in Bust-A-Move Bash!. He sports a taller look in this game, similar to his appearance from Bubble Bobble: Old & New. Space Bust-A-Move In Space Bust-A-Move, Bub and Bob find a meteor that fell onto Rainbow World. The meteor is actually a device that shows a message from an alien named Snown. Snown has been captured by Develon, who is attempting to collect all the Cosmo Bubbles and rule the universe. Bub and Bob set off to collect the Cosmo Bubbles and free Snown, traveling through space. Eventually, Bub and Bob make their way to Cosmo Castle, where Develon is holding Snown. After the two almost manage to defeat Develon, he attempts to launch a final attack to finish the two off, stating he wishes to remove everyone's hopes and dreams with the Cosmo Bubbles, but Snown sacrifices himself to stop Develon, defeating him. As Snown's body begins to fade, Bub and Bob use the Cosmo Bubbles to revive Snown, and the two return home, having saved the universe from Develon's ambitions. Bubble Bobble Plus! Bub appears as the first player character in Bubble Bobble Plus!, appearing in both the game's Classic Mode, a remake of the original Bubble Bobble, and Arrange Mode, a set of brand-new levels made specifically for the game. In the game's story, Bub, Bob, Peb, and Pab set out to defeat the evil Dark Dragon who is using Super Drunk's heart to power himself. The four must destroy the altar that holds Super Drunk's heart, and smash the mirror on Round 80 in order to defeat the Dark Dragon and bring peace back to the world. Bust-A-Move Plus! Bub is the main character in Bust-A-Move Plus!, reprising his role from many other games in the Bust-A-Move series. Bust-A-Move (iOS) Bub is the main character in Bust-A-Move for iOS. He sets out with Chack'n to rescue Chack'n's family from the Magic Domes. New Bust-A-Move Bub and Bob set out to get the seven Magic Rainbow Wands in New Bust-A-Move to return themselves to human form. In the end, they use their wish to defeat Super Drunk, and not to turn themselves back to human. Bub wears goggles and a satchel in this game. Bubble Bobble Double Bub is the main character in Bubble Bobble Double. In the game's story, Bub and Bob are relaxing on a peaceful, sunny day, enjoying the tranquility, when a mysterious being appears over Rainbow World, declaring that it intends to conquer the planet. The being sends the brothers through a vortex into a mysterious dimension so the two cannot oppose its conquest, Bub and Bob helpless to stop him. Separated from Bob, Bub sets off to find his way out, fighting numerous foes along the way and navigating through the dimension's various zones. Eventually, Bub makes his way through the strange realm and encounters Mecha Develon, the one who trapped the brothers in there in the first place. Bub faces off with Mecha Develon, fighting and defeating him, and emerging victorious after an arduous battle. He then reunites with Bob, and the duo rejoice, happy that they are both unharmed. While Bub was fighting his way through the horde of enemies, Bob had been searching for a way home, and had managed to locate the exit from the strange realm. The two head back home to Rainbow World, having saved the world from evil once again. In-game, Bub sits in place, and the player must tap the area around him to trap enemies in bubbles to prevent them from hitting him. He reuses his sprites from Bubble Bobble, but has several new animations that were not present in the original. Bust-A-Move Universe Bub is the main character in Bust-A-Move Universe. He must rescue the Bubble Dragons who have been captured and imprisoned throughout the solar system. Bust-A-Move Islands Bub appears once again in Bust-A-Move Islands, sharing the same role and appearance as in New Bust-A-Move. Bubble Bobble 4 Friends Bub serves as the main character in Bubble Bobble 4 Friends. In this game, Bub is a toy who comes to life under the influence of a mysterious light that appears in the room of the child who owns him one night. Jealous of Bub, who is the child's favorite toy, Drunk challenges him to a battle, kickstarting the events of the game. In-game, Bub appears in his more traditional appearance by default, but can don his goggles and satchel from previous mobile titles as part of the game's skill upgrade system. Other appearances Pop'n Pop Bub is a playable character in the console version of Pop'n Pop. His helper is a Monsta, much like Bubby's. In the arcade version of the game, Bub is seen as part of Bubby's intro animation, transforming into his human form after emerging from a bubble. The sprite used in the arcade version of Pop'n Pop looks significantly different from the one used in the console version, with Bub's proportions being different and his appendages colored green instead of pink. In Pop'n Pop's story mode, Bub and Bob are playing in a park near their house, when they encounter a strange balloon. Upon going to look at it, the balloon pops and reveals a message from Princess Lena of Pop'n World, asking them for help to save the world from the Super Dark Great Dragon. Trivia *The Bubble Bobble games have conflicting information over whether or not Bub and Bob are actually Bubble Dragons, or humans transformed into Bubble Dragons. In the original games, Bub and Bob were portrayed as being as being humans cursed to become Bubble Dragons. However, in most of the Bust-A-Move games, they are portrayed as being only Bubble Dragons, with their human forms almost never being referenced. Some titles, such as Game Boy version of Bubble Bobble, seem to show Bub to have the ability to transform into his Bubble Dragon form at will. **The Japanese manual for Bubble Bobble Junior mentions the "Bubble Dragon bloodline", possibly implying that the ability to change between Bubble Dragon and human forms is a hereditary trait. Gallery Bubarcade.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Bub arcade.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Bbpt2bub.jpg|''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' Bub BBP2.png|''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' Bubble-symphony-2.png|''Bubble Symphony'' BubSymph Bub.jpg|''Bubble Symphony'' Bub Big BS.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Bub BS.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Bub BAM.png|''Bust-A-Move'' Bub BAM Big.png|''Bust-A-Move'' Bambubwin.png|''Bust-A-Move'' Bambub.png|''Bust-A-Move'' Bub BAM2 Big.png|''Bust-A-Move 2'' Bub BAM2.png|''Bust-A-Move 2'' Bub BM.png|''Bubble Memories'' Bub BAM3 Art.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Bub BAM3 Jump.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Bub BAM3 Cry.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Bub and Bob BAM3.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Bub Big BAM3.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Bub BAM3.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Bub Icon BAM3.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Bub Puzzle BAM3.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Bub BAM4.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Bub BAM4 Icon.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Bub BAM4 Big.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Bub BAM4 Jump.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Bub BAM4 Laugh.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Bub BAM4 Bubble.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Bub SPB Big.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Bub SPB.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Bub SPB Full.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Bub SPB Side.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Pop'nPopBub.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Popn Pop Bub.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Pop'nPopBubSprite.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Bub PnP Select.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Bub PNP AC.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Bub Old & New.png|''Bubble Bobble: Old & New'' Bub PBO.png|''Puzzle Bobble Online'' Bub PBPocket.png|''Puzzle Bobble Pocket'' BubPBDS.png|''Puzzle Bobble DS'' Bub PBDS Sprite.png|''Puzzle Bobble DS'' Bub BBR.png|''Bubble Bobble Revolution'' Bub BAMDS.png|''Bust-A-Move DS'' Bub BAMDS Sprite.png|''Bust-A-Move DS'' Bub BAMDX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Bub DX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Bust-A-Move Bash! Bub.png|''Bust-A-Move Bash!'' Bub BBDS.png|''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' Bub Big BBDS.png|''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' Puzzle-bobble-galaxy-arte-82.jpg|''Space Bust-A-Move'' Bub SBAM.png|''Space Bust-A-Move'' Bubble-bobble-wii-040.jpg|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Bub Plus.png|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-007.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-011.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-010.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-009.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-008.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-005.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-004.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-003.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Puzzle-bobble-3d-arte-002.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Bubble.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-004.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-003.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Puzzle-bobble-3d-arte-002.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Bubble.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-006.jpg|''Bust-A-Move Universe'' Avsi-bub1.png|''Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders'' Avsi-bub2.png|''Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders'' Bub 4 Friends.png|''Bubble Bobble 4 Friends'' Category:Bubble Dragons Category:Playable characters